Leprechauns and Peaches Part 1: Leprechauns
by Rowan BlackPanther
Summary: Lily and James came from very different backgrounds. The title doesn't make much sense now, but it will once you start reading. Part 1 is from Lily's perspective. WARNING: Contains cutting, attepted suicide and rape...just not in what's been posted so far
1. Prologue

**This is the only time I'm doing this.**

Disclaimer: If I were JK Rowling, I would be rich, older, have a car and kids. But I happen to be 15, broke, with no car and no kids. (Wouldn't that have scared you if I did?) As much as I wish I could take credit for the idea of Harry Potter, I cant. So, anything you recognize isn't mine, and, well, neither is the plot. My friend made it up, but didn't fancy writing anything. I said, "Hey, can I steal your idea?" and he said "Sure!" so here I am.

A/N: This is my first fanfic, so be nice, please. I probably won't go into as much detail as you would like, but I guess that's just my style. Anywho, here it goes.

* * *

**Leprechauns and Peaches: Part 1, Leprechauns**

_**Prologue**_

Both parents had loved me, or so I'd been told. In fact, me da died when I was only two, so I can't remember him much. Ma tells me that he gave me my dark red hair and sparkling emerald green eyes. Recently, I found out that Seamus Evans had been half-leprechaun. That makes me a quarter-blood and would explain my ability to do wandless magic.

At age 11 I received my first Hogwarts letter. I remember feeling that this _had _to be true, and Ma's reluctant agreement to take me to this Diagon Alley via the Leaky Cauldron in London. Petunia (my blonde-haired, blue-eyed sister) and Jon (my blond-haired, blue-eyed stepda) refused to believe that this could be possible until I returned with my spellbooks, robes and wand. The wand was my favorite part. It was 10¾ inches, swishy, made of willow with a unicorn hair heart. Mr. Ollivander told me it would be good for charmwork. How right he was, now that I think about it. Charms always was my best subject.

Anyway, once I arrived back home, Petunia and Jon had to admit that I really was a witch. They didn't take it well. Petunia immediately started referring to me as "The Freak", and Jon, though he seemed proud in front of Ma, tried to punish it out of me...

I am Lily Evans, and this is my story.

* * *

A/N: Well, didja like it? Please hit that bluish/purplish button down there and review!! THANKS!

- Rowan -


	2. The First Day

A/N: YAAAAY I GOT TWO REVIEWS!!!! I feel so loved. lol. Well, I'm finding I can't make a good place yet for Chapter 3 to end, so I decided to go ahead and break my promise and post Chapter 1 anyway. Be happy. I don't know when the next time I'll be able to post is, considering that I am a Sophomore in High School and am taking IB, International Baccalaureate (if I spelled that right at all...), so my classes are hard and we get a lot of homework. I'm actually supposed to be studying for my science test right now, but I decided to take a minute to type up Chapter 3. Here goes!!!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter 1 The First Day 

I stepped onto Platform 9¾ that first day and was immediately awestruck. It was just Ma and I; Jon had volunteered to stay behind to watch Petunia when she refused to go onto the platform. He didn't want to go on either, but Ma and I didn't know that then.

I pushed my trolley towards the scarlet steam engine while gazing at my surroundings in amazement. There were students greeting each other, and I could pick out accents from all over England as I heard snippets of conversations. I smiled and thought _Good. I don't have to worry about me own faint Irish Brogue_. I'd met plenty of people unused to me accent who were unable to understand me. Although I knew mine was faint for being a true Irish lass like meself.

After saying goodbye to Ma, I heaved my trunk onto the train. Looking into compartments as I passed, I finally found one that seemed empty. I entered and stowed my trunk full of what seemed to be bricks in the rack. As I did so, I was quite surprised to hear a boy's voice behind me.

"Hello," he said.

I jumped a little before turning around. The boy was quite chubby with messy black hair, hazel eyes and glasses. He sounded very nice.

"Hi," I replied, a little shyly. He smiled and I sat down across from him.

We talked for the whole train ride, James and I. He told me about life as a pureblood once he found out I was Muggleborn, and explained the many differences between our worlds. I had no idea there would be no electricity or calculators at Hogwarts. (A/N: I know then don't have math, but she's a Muggleborn, she didn't know what the classes would be...) After hearing them, I was glad his parents had brought him up knowing both worlds, that way I didn't have to explain such "phenomenon" as electricity and ballpoint pens. James and I became fast friends

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Seeing the castle for the first time after we got off the train made me stop in me tracks. I gazed up at the huge structure and couldn't take it all in. A third year next to me followed my gaze and smiled.

"I remember my first view of the castle," she said. Then she grinned. "The novelty of it wears off quickly though."

I smiled shyly back and made for the large man calling the first years over. He introduced himself as Rubeus Hagrid and asked us to get into the boats. James and I hopped into one and were joined shortly by two boys, Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape. They seemed nice enough until they started insulting "mudbloods." That's just a nasty way to say Muggleborns, as James had warned me on the train. Apparently they assumed I was a pureblood like them, or at least a half-blood. I don't think they understood the reason for my glare that night until classes started.

The Sorting was the epitome of nervousness that day. Luckily I was placed in Gryffindor. James had told me about the four houses on the train, and Gryffindor definitely seemed like the best. I wasn't surprised at all to see satisfied smirks on the faces of Malfoy and Snape once they were Sorted into Slytherin. I could understand the hat's choice.

I can't remember any of the trip up to the common room after the feast, because I was stuffed to me limits. I said goodnight to James in the common room and collapsed into me bed once I stumbled into my dorm room. The next thing I knew, it was morning and I couldn't wait to start my classes.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N: The XxXx thing is what i'm gonna start to use to denote passage in time/change in Lily's topic if it doesn't just flow together and the beginning and end of chapters. I must thank my wonderful reviewers, because not only was I waiting to write more before posting this, I also wanted to see what (if any) feedback I recieved. Next chapter will be the beginning of the plot thickening, and will explain the second to last line in the prologue. Other than that, you get no hints. sticks out tounge ha! I win! lol. anyway...I should get back to studying my Science and doing my Spanish it's almost 11...

ALWAYS REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!!! all you have to do is press that button!

--Rowan


	3. Darkness' Beginning

**A/N: Sorry I've taken so long to update you guys. I've been really busy with school and I had wanted to write more of the story before I posted anymore, but I realized that's not going to happen, so I'm just going to post what I have so far. That means two chapters in a day. I'm partly done with Chapter four, but I'm gonna finish that before I post it. Have a good day and thanks to all my reviewers!**

**Hpjsr: **thanks! I hadn't either, but I thought it was a good idea. My friend gave me the Peaches idea, but that's for part 2…

**nerdysunny: **thanks for the feedback. I realize it didn't, but the next few chapters are just going to be her going through each year. I'm not sure exactly when I'm gonna start a more in-detail story.

**wiccan-jessica:** thanks! My friends read it at school and were all "Wow Chelle, that's so good!" I was like, "Well I think I'm gonna post it on the web." It was pretty cool. I know. It bugs me when I find stories where half the stuff is spelled wrong. If you find a name spelled wrong, it's probably just cuz I was too lazy at the time to go into my room and look it up in one of the books. I know my chapters aren't very long…I just don't know how to make them longer. I'm really not the best at detailing and stuff.

**If I missed you, it's only because I haven't gotten your review yet!**

**Chapter 2**

**Darkness' Beginning**

Most of first year is now a blur for me. Only certain events stand out, not many of which were good for me. I did well in classes, me only struggling one was Transfiguration, and nothing eventful happened until the Christmas Holidays. Before that it was just homework, finding my way around the castle, and hanging out with James on the weekends. We found the kitchens right away and would skip lunch in the Great Hall on Saturdays to go and keep the house elves company. They loved us.

**Flashback**

"Lily! Wake up!" A voice shouted near my ear.

"Okay, okay. Geez James. Stop shaking me." I grumbled as I hauled myself up into a sitting position. "Don't wake up anyone else- nevermind." I shook my head as I realized that all the other girls were already out of the dorm.

I swung my feet over the side of my comfy four-poster to drop onto the cold stone floors. _That's it. I'm sleeping in socks._ I told myself for the upteenth time. I grabbed a clean skirt and shirt and shooed James out of the room. (A/N: Does anyone know if they had to wear uniforms on weekends?)

Fifteen minutes later I stumbled down the stairs into the Common Room with freshly brushed hair and teeth. Since I'd slept through breakfast, again, it was almost time for James and I to explore.

Later, I shrieked as we ran down the hall. I turned into what I thought was a familiar passageway to avoid James tickling, only to discover that it contained a dead end. I ran to the end, still laughing, and turned around, preparing to ambush James whenever he finally got there.

He turned around the corner and grinned, thinking he had me trapped. Luckily, I managed to squeeze out of his way and start tickling him instead. At one point I had him pinned up against a painting of a bowl of fruit and my hand must have slipped and gotten the painting, because suddenly where the pear had been before, there was now a door handle. We looked at each other and I grabbed the handle and turned it. The painting swung open, revealing what could only be the kitchen. James and I were both hungry, so we stepped inside, only to be bombarded by house elves. They circled us asking us if we wanted anything.

"Actually," I asked, "Could we eat lunch down here instead of in the Great Hall?"

The elves nodded enthusiastically, and sat us down at a side table. Only then did I get a good look around. I noticed that there were four tables laid out exactly where the house tables would be in the Great Hall, plus a fifth which I assumed would be the staff table at the front. Once I glanced back at the table where James and I were seated, I gasped. The house elves must have come and gone while I'd been looking around because we had a ton of food on the table. James was already digging in. I made myself a turkey sandwich and settled down for a good lunch.

Returning to the Common Room after our outing, James and I decided to make a kitchen visit every week. Since we'd found it on a Saturday at lunch time, that's when we settled to go back.

**End Flashback**

By the time Christmas Holidays had rolled around, James and I had settled into our routine very nicely. Ma had owled me and asked me to come home. I agreed, even forgetting how horrible Petunia would be for a while. The last day of classes, I packed my trunk, hugged James good bye for two weeks, and boarded the Hogwarts Express a second time.

When I arrived home I was greeted by a screaming Petunia at the door. I promptly decided to let her know that magic was allowed during school holidays. I was surprised at Jon's greeting, no more than a "hello" and a nod, which was much less welcoming than I'd expected.

We had a lovely time, until the day after Christmas. Ma had gone out shopping for the after-Christmas sales, and Petunia was up in her room avoiding me. I was dancing around the living room and listening to my new Led Zeppelin record. (A/N: Remember, it was 1972 (or so I say)…and plus, Led Zeppelin is my favorite band.)

I accidentally ran into the tree, knocking off a couple of glass ornaments. Hearing the small tinkle of breaking glass, Jon rushed into the room.

Before I knew what was happening, Jon yelled "Bloody Hell! Do you know how valuble that ornament was?" Suddenly his open hand came in contact with my cheek. I hadn't even noticed him raise his arm to strike me. My sheek stung as my eyes started to water. Jon just sneered.

"Serves you right you witch," he spat before leaving the room. He'd said it in such a hateful way that it drove me over the edge. I ran to my room as hot, wet tears started running down my cheeks. When Ma came home, I didn't tell her about it, but made up an excuse for my purple bruise. I don't even remember the excuse I used now. There were too many over those first few years.

That was the only mark I received from Jon that year. We had an unspoken agreement. I told no one and we never mentioned it.

The rest of first year was quite fun. James and I spent all of our free time together, mostly exploring the castle, and did all our homework together. Helped me with Transfiguration and I helped him with Charms. Oddly, my best subject was his worst, and his best subject was my worst. We finished the year ranked 1 and 2 in our class. Third was a boy named Remus Lupin, closely followed by a certain Sirius Black.

The last train ride for first year came and went, and I soon found myself back home. That summer was pretty bad. Jon had convinced Ma to take longer hours at work, which meant more time for us alone together. Pet usually retreated to her room or avoided the house unless I was out, so there was little chance she would accidentally see something. The beatings became worse, and during that summer and the next I got to a point where I would shut down and just submit to the beatings. Due to certain events during 2nd year, I even started to believe that there was something wrong with me that led, in consequence, to these beatings.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**A/N: Well, there's first year. I promise the next chapter will be longer, and I even expanded this one while I was writing it. I've given up on trying to keep up the Irish-sounding writing, so if there are a few 'me's instead of 'my's at the beginning of the chapter, it's because I was going exactly by what I wrote before, while I made up the flashback on the spot, and thus wasn't trying to catch my mistakes in the 'accent'. Please R&R, because I want your feedback. Please don't just say that my story sucks or that you like it. Please help me to improve my writing.**

**Ciao for now!**

**Rowan**


	4. Drifting Away

**A/N: Well, I guess I lied about the updating twice in one day, but here's the next chapter. I got distracted. Sorry. Now time for responses.**

**nerdysunny:** ok. drawing a blank here. passive voice? I'm really not that experienced a writer, and hate taking English, so excuse my lack of knowledge. Also, I know my vocabulary isn't all that extensive, but please keep in mind I'm only 15. But thanks for the review! I appreciate all your feedback.

**Chapter 3**

**Drifting Away**

When I stepped onto the Platform the first day of second year, I was immediately enveloped from behind in a hug from my best friend.

"James!" I laughed, "Let me put me stuff down first!"

I pushed my trolley over towards the train, making sure I had makeup on all my bruises, and turned around. The first sound out of my mouth was a gasp.

"Wow! James you look really good!" I exclaimed. He'd lost weight over the summer. A lot of weight. Now, I was sure, he wouldn't be teased the other boys in his dorm. First year he'd been subject to teasing from one boy, and all the rest had just ignored him. I'd always felt bad that I didn't know which one was teasing him. Luckily, the girls in my dorm were friendly, but understood that I knew James best and James knew me best.

Later that year, James started spending more time with three of the boys in his dorm and less time with me. We drifted apart, but the girls in my dorm didn't become better friends. I think they believed that I'd been spending most of my time with James when I'd really been in the library a lot. In consequence, they stayed mere acquaintances.

By the end of the year, I think James had realized that he could relate better with the boys than me, and assumed I was spending my time with the other girls in our year. Again, most of that time was really being spent in the library, transforming me into the class nerd.

Despite how close James and I had been at the beginning of the year, but June I was mad at him for deserting me. Him turning into a prankster didn't help either. He, Sirius, Remus and a little boy they took pity on, Peter, had even adopted a nickname for their group. They had 'officially' become The Marauders.

(A/N: now wouldn't this be a mean and SHORT place to leave it off…don't worry. I'm not that evil)

I couldn't stand that my ex-best friend had deserted me for those self-assured assholes, and I resolved to hate all the Marauders. Especially James. James the non-loyal. James the asshole. I convinced myself that his were much worse than they really were, and began to loathe him. It was hate for sure, until seventh year, when I realized that there's a **very** thin line between love and hate.

Now I'm getting ahead of myself. Back to Second Year. They boys didn't announce themselves to the school until the last feat of the year, but I'd figured it out and started hating them by Easter. We hadn't spoken since before Christmas break, and by Easter I'd realized it wasn't because he was busy. He'd forgotten about me, just like most of the girls in my dorm had. I was then invisible, and believe me, it wasn't always fun.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

That Christmas, Jon couldn't do much because Ma had the entire two weeks off, but he did find ways to make me 'innocently' fall or twist my ankle. Because they were 'accidents', he would always apologize profusely, but I knew it never was, not after the previous summer. Ma never noticed, and I found it discouraging that she was blind to my suffering. She had probably come to see me as a klutz. It saddened me that Jon could get away with all that, and I started to despise myself because I couldn't seem to tell Ma what was going on.

The rare occasions during the two breaks that Ma **did** end up going shopping or out to lunch with friends, Jon took advantage of. This encouraged me to tiptoe around when Ma was gone, but if I tried to disappear to my room, Jon would come to get me. He would claim I hadn't finished up my chores to his satisfaction or that I'd forgotten to do something and was rewarded with a headache-inducing cuff to the head and a kick in the stomach after I'd crumpled to the floor. Once he even locked me in a closed to 'teach me a lesson'.

Needless to say, I was very afraid and disappointed as I stepped off the train that summer. Not only had the beatings gotten worse over Easter, but also I had no friends to turn to, so I couldn't possibly escape from the house for more than two-hour periods for a walk to the park or some other such activity. If I wasn't back within two hours, Jon would come looking for me. Later on, once Ma had gone to bed, Jon would come into my room and beat me unconscious. My self-esteem definitely wasn't helped by these punishments. The few times I lost track of time I was punished so badly that I refused to come out of my room the next day. I'd lock my door and claim to be sick. Jon had the only other key, so Ma could never get in. She asked me if I wanted to get checked by a doctor quite often, but I always refused.

**Flashback**

I tiptoed down the stairs trying to see if I'd actually make it into the kitchen tonight to get some food. Hugging the wall so I wouldn't make as much noise on the stairs, I would creep a few feet then pause to listen for the slightest rustle. I made it to just inside the kitchen door before I heard his growl.

"Lils, you didn't finish sweeping the front hall." Was his excuse this time. He just had to use the nickname. Later on, that nickname is what scared me the most. He only used it when he was about to beat me up, but never otherwise. It would honestly scare the shit out of me.

I tired to protest, ("But I **did** finish Jon!") however he must have knocked a plant over because I heard a crash.

"I see dirt on the floor!" He hollered from, I can only assume, the front hall.

I got a glimpse of the pottery and dirt on the floor as he came into the kitchen, red-faced. "Always finish your chores young lady!" He said as he came towards me. I was slowly backing away, but knew that I would hit the counter at any time. When I did he kept coming until he was inches away. Then he smacked me in the side of the head, making me fall to the ground in a daze. Then he proceeded to drag me upstairs. Once he got to my room he proceeded to kick me in the stomach until I dry-retched. Then he punched me in the head once to knock me unconscious. The last thing that registered was him closing my door before the blackness took over.

Three hours later, I groggily came to on the floor of my room. Checking the clock I realized it was 1:00 AM. I painfully pulled myself into bed, making sure no bones had been broken. That hadn't happened yet, but I didn't have high hopes for it staying that way. I'd already looked up spells to hide the bruising, and was making my way through a book on healing, just in case anything a bit more serious happened.

**End Flashback**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

By the end of that summer every single scar and bruise had been hidden under a charm. My skin seemed flawless, but I knew it was far from that. The only setback about the spell I'd found was that the bruises took longer to heal. I had to try to not bump them in fear of crying out in pain because of something that shouldn't have hurt.

No one could know how bad I looked because Jon had finally convinced me that everyone would know it was my own fault and would look at me as a weakling. So, when I finally went back to Hogwarts as a third year, no one who remotely regarded me as a friend would be able to tell. I couldn't let anyone think I was weak because then I could face the same problem at Hogwarts that I had at the house most people would call a home. That wasn't true for me, because Hogwarts was where I truly felt at home. It was one place I didn't feel threatened. Unfortunately that feeling wouldn't stay for long.


End file.
